


Musing Fawn

by Shatterpath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun prompt from an old pal: Write a scene of a kid watching bonding; the difficulty- no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing Fawn

++ Fawn ++

 

I wonder sometimes, what are Mama and Bahbas and Deah doing that makes them so giggly? Some of the touches must tickle, but it does not feel that good when I am tickled, so I do not understand. 

 

But… but sometimes I feel good too. Not for any reason, but I get giggly and bouncy and happy, just because I am. Emily helps with that too. And Cubby, because even if he annoys me sometimes, he is my twin and… well, he's my twin. 

 

I think that my grown ups love each other like I love Emily, but with all the grown-up stuff that I do not understand. Especially the kisses, because my grown ups kiss really different with each other than with us kids.

 

And Cassa brought another girl home and I think that she looks at Maureen like my grown ups look at each other. So… if Cassa understands why, then maybe someday I will too.


End file.
